Servers and databases store and use information used by applications. In some instances, the servers and databases encounter events (characterized as disastrous events) that result in the information on the servers and databases being destroyed in some manner. For example, the servers and databases may encounter a crash, an intrusion, and/or an external force (such as a natural disaster and/or terrorist attack) that causes the information to be destroyed and/or to become inaccessible.